Meeting My Cousin
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: A Criminal Minds/NCIS crossover. Reid takes the team to meet his cousin in Washington. Abby/McGee, Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Emily, Rossi/Jenny, Morgan/Garcia, Reid/OC and Hotch/Oc. Lots of OOCness. Please read and review! Rated M for later gory chapters.
1. Introductions

"When are we going to get there, Reid? Garcia's threatening to plait my hair!" Emily complained.

"Soon, soon. Actually, we will arrive in a minute exactly." Reid replied.

"What's your cousin like, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, she's a Goth, has many tattoos, and a forensic specialist. She's 5 months pregnant and married to a Tim McGee." Reid answered as they pulled up. As soon as they got out of the car a flash of black hair attacked Reid. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Hey, Abs." he choked out. Abby released her grip a little, just so Reid could breathe. McGee came over and put his hand on her shoulder, as if to say let go.

"I haven't seen my cousin for four years, McGee! FOUR YEARS!" McGee chuckled at her tone of urgency. Reid and Abby drew apart and went to introduce their teams. Abby went first.

"This is Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzo (call him Tony), Jimmy Palmer, Tim McGee, Donald Mallard (call him Ducky), Jenny Shepard and Gibbs. Oh, and I'm Abby McGee, formerly Scuito." Abby bounded around, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"This is Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss and I'm Spencer Reid." Each member of Reid's team nodded as their name was said. Abby looked suddenly at Gibbs. Gibbs laughed.

"Yes, you can show them Labby." Reid immediately smiled.

"How is it?"

"Labby? Yeah, it got a new machine last week after one of them broke." Abby reported. Reid's team immediately looked confused.

"Labby is Abby's lab." Reid told them. Emily looked amused, Garcia looked like she had found her soul sister, Morgan looked relieved, Hotch looked slightly alarmed at the thought of another Garcia, JJ smiled and David laughed in merriment. Abby grinned and beckoned for them to follow her.


	2. The Braggs And Reid Gets A Date

Three people, a man and two women, were standing next to Tony's desk. The man walked up to them.

"My sisters and I would like to collect our sister's body, please." You could see the tear tracks on his face.

"I am sorry, Mr Bragg, the autopsy isn't finished." Ducky replied.

"It's been two weeks, Dr Mallard. When will you be finished?"

"I'm sorry, but we are trying to find your sister's killer. We need more time." Ducky tried to explain, but Kevin walked off.

"Keep the body." The two women stood awkwardly by the desk. Eventually one of them came forward.

"We're sorry about our brother. He's just upset about Helen."

"Sorry, who?"

"Our sister, Petty Officer Helen Bragg."

Reid POV

"Our sister, Petty Officer Helen Bragg." the angel spoke. She walked away from the group. I followed her.

"Hi, I'm Dr Spencer Reid. I'll be working on your sister's case." She laughed slightly.

"I'm Anna. Look, I am really sorry about Kevin. He's going through a bad time and-"

I chuckled.

"You don't have to apologise for your brother. It's normal for relatives to become stressed and angry after a loved one's death." Anna smiled sadly.

"You know, you talk really smart."

"Excuse me?" God, I'm an idiot!

"Sorry, I really you talk more intelligently than other people. Are you a genius?"

"Well, I don't like being called a genius. However, I have an IQ of 185, an eidetic memory and I graduated high school at age 12." The angel laughed.

"You're a genius. Get over it."

"Ok then." There was an awkward pause. I spoke:

"Will you go out with me?" God, I cursed myself then. But, the angel didn't mind.

"Ok, then." she mimicked me. "It's a date."


	3. Lucy or Lucia?

The last Bragg sister stood by the door, waiting for Anna. Seeing her sister deep in conservation with Spencer Reid, she sighed. How was it that her shy baby sister could get loads of guys but she, the beautiful confident sister, couldn't get any? She sighed again, angrily this time. Hotch walked over.

"Hello, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok. " The black haired woman fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Ok, Miss Bragg, when did you last-"

"Lucia."

"Pardon me."

"I'm Lucia, not Miss Bragg."

"Sorry. Lucia, when did you last see your sister?"

"Which one? I have five: Anna, Helen, Daisy, Catherine and Molly."

"I mean Helen, _Lucy_."

"My name is Lucia."

"It says Lucy Bragg on your file."

"Just call me Lucia, jerk."

"Turn around, please."

"Want to look at my ass now, pervert?" Hotch handcuffed her.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked.

"You're under arrest." he monotonously replied.

"What for?" she asked, panicking.

"For sexual harassment, obstruction of justice and making up family members."


	4. Not A Chapter, An Announcement

Announcement

I am having trouble with Meeting My Cousin. After careful thought I have decided unless someone wants to help me and co-author this story with me I will abandon this story. If you wish to help co-author this story (which I doubt anyone will) please sent me a message or this story will probably never be updated. More information will be supplied. First come first served (like anyone's really going to co-author this story!).

Thanks in return

Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw


End file.
